The Rogues of Runeterra
by TheSandman1001
Summary: One man lost it all and one man never had anything to lose. Talon is faced with fighting off the corruption of Noxus's current leader Swain and protecting the Du Couteau and Lucian must get revenge for what happened to his beloved and rid the world of darkness. All while The Darkness conspires against all of Valoran. Will there be enough to stop it or will Valoran finally fall?


Darkness covered the skies of Valoran and the silent screams of the undead sunk deep into the hearts of man. The Shadow Isles, where the sickest creatures of Valoran lie, the undead walk free and the sheer horror brings most to their knees. It lies in the far northwest; the seas separate it from the mainland. The island is shrouded by eternally thick, unnatural fog and few dare enter in fear for their lives and sanity. The terrors conveyed in here even bring the mightiest warriors to the point of no return. The spectral denizens wreak havoc freely and bring fear into the hearts of all who crossed paths with them. The Shadow Isles is a land where life doesn't exist, ghosts and the spectral remains return to cause chaos and send fear to the living.

Lucian and the Senna were the purifiers of this plague. Lucian is a man of dark skin and wearing a long white and purple trench coat. Senna was of a soft complexion and was sometimes described something like an angel with her dark curly hair and caring face. They fought the undead and their unity was unmatched, they were like two sides of the same coin. They wielded relic weapons imbued with ancient power to kill the undead. Each carried one crafted from the same stone. Like their weapons they were very different yet the same. Lucian kindness touched the hearts of many and Senna's gun shot through the skulls of the countless foes they faced. Together they cleansed the world together and fought for what was right and pure.

They were perfect, but perfection never lasts forever... You know those nights were you can smell death in the air and you can feel the pressure of the night as you lay your head? That night was one of those nights. The soul of an innocent citizen of Ionia had been stolen by a legendary beast from the Shadows Isles. It goes by the name Thresh the Chain Warden, he was believed to chain his victims and torture them slowly before stealing their soul and trapping them within his damned lantern. He had been a green spectral being composed of many souls and undead armor surrounded by skulls. Thresh had made himself know to the deadly couple and from everyone could tell was sealing his own unnatural fate.

He was last seen in an abandoned temple in the center of the Ionian forest. Spectral beings love to hide in isolation away from the outside where no one can disturb there sick afterlife. Rarely do they ever stray from the Shadow Isle but thanks to Lucian and Senna they never live to tell the tale. And as they've always done, they walked into the devil's playground for the sake of humanity.

They searched every inch of the sinister temple for Thresh, the most sick and twisted part of hunting the undead is you never truly know who is hunting who. They split ways at one point trusting the others abilities completely; the temple ran hallways that seem to cross on for mile and miles. "This way…" a deep voice whispered around the corner of where Senna stood. Cling...Clang...Cling...Clang...Of chains is all she could hear. She rushed around the corner drawing her relic gun instantly to blow the demon straight to hell. She hesitated as she stared at what seem to be her husband standing there, his back to her. "Lucian…" she whispered to him before she finally noticed. The rattle of chains had never stopped. But by then it was too late.

"LUCIAN!" Senna screamed in terror, her scream echoed out throughout the whole temple. Lucian ran to the sound of his beloved's cry. He ran corridor to corridor of the endless temple for what felt like ages. Sooner or later he finally found her. A sickle like weapon was driven into her chest, the cold steel of Thresh's chain had wrapped around her body and she hung onto his shoulder like her neck was in a noose. Lucian couldn't move to the sight of Senna like that, he couldn't react. Thresh had a sick smile on his face, enjoying the sight of devastation on their faces.

"Lucian… I love you…" Senna said struggling and coughing up blood, she smiled at him once last time. A tear came down Lucian's cheek as Thresh pulled her up and her soul was sucked into his lantern. Lucian's mind blacked out and he began to fire on Thresh, unfortunately it was no use, Thresh tossed out his lantern blocking the shots and Lucian saw up close into it. All the innocent souls inside wanting freedom, and for a second he saw his wife's face staring back at him. Her suffering soul pleaded to be redeemed. Lucian fell to the ground in despair. Thresh pulled the lantern back, giving Lucian one last look with his twisted smile on his face. "She's mine now!" he yelled out before fading away into the darkness.

Lucian laid there for what seemed like a lifetime to him. His eternal beloved, the only thing that kept him sane was ripped right out of his arms. He had no one to blame but himself for what happened to Senna and how she never deserved such a cruel fate. For the first time in what seemed like forever Lucian faced this cruel world alone. He looked over at Senna's weapon which had fallen in the struggle,now bathed in a pool of her blood the second half to his heart laid there and something inside him had changed…


End file.
